Freunde
by Colera
Summary: Rumtreiberzeit: Remus dachte, er könnte geheimhalten, was er ist; allerdings hatte er da seine Freunde sehr unterschätzt.


_A/N: Die Rumtreiber! Was muss man dazu sagen!_

* * *

Freunde

Erschöpft ließ sich Remus auf die Kante seines Bettes sinken. Er fühlte sich müde und elend von den Strapazen der letzten Tage; die Vollmonde im Winter waren die schlimmsten. Auch graute es ihn vor den unangenehmen Fragen am nächsten Tag, denn die Fragen wurden von Monat zu Monat bohrender und misstrauischer. Er hatte furchtbare Angst, dass irgendjemand es herausfand; es musste doch sicher auffallen, dass er regelmäßig jeden Monat fehlte, und dann brauchte dieser jemand nur noch einen Blick auf den Mondkalender zu werfen und alles war aus...

Doch die vergangenen eineinhalb Jahre war nichts geschehen, er war nun in der zweiten Klasse in Hogwarts und noch immer wusste es niemand außer den Lehrern. James, Sirius und Peter hatten aufgehört, Fragen zu stellen, was ihm ein wenig unheimlich war. Nur zu weilen hörte er noch ein "Und, was war es diesmal?"

Glücklicherweise hatte er es geschafft, sich heute Abend nach seiner Rückkehr im Gemeinschaftsraum erfolgreich an ihnen vorbeizuschleichen (so hoffte er) und würde nun den Rest des Abends im Schlafsaal verbringen, um noch wenigstens an diesem Tag seine Ruhe zu haben.

Im Schein der Kerze auf seinem Nachttisch begann er sich auszuziehen, aber kaum hatte er auch nur seinen Umhang halb geöffnet, als zwei Gestalten aus der Dunkelheit ins Licht traten.

"Wir haben dich gar nicht zurückkommen sehen", sagte James.

"Grade so, als hätte er sich an uns vorbeigeschlichen", kommentierte Sirius.

"Oh, hallo", erwiderte Remus lahm.

James setzte sich in einigem Abstand neben ihm aufs Bett und Sirius auf die Kante des gegenüberliegenden. Remus fühlte sich eingekreist.

"Wie geht's deiner Mutter?", fragte James ganz unschuldig.

"Hm... nicht so gut...", murmelte Remus und mied ihre Blicke.

"Das ist wirklich schlimm, dass deine Mutter so viel krank ist", fügte Sirius hinzu.

"Ja, jeden Monat", fuhr James fort. "Fast regelmäßig, kommt es mir vor."

"So wie alle achtundzwanzig Tage vielleicht", bestätigte Sirius.

"Nein, nein", erwiderte Remus hastig. "Sie ist immer krank, ja, und ich besuche sie nur so oft."

"Jeden Monat?" James.

"Alle achtundzwanzig Tage." Sirius

"An Vollmond." James.

Eine eisige Stille legte sich über den Schlafsaal.

"Oh, wir- wirklich?", stotterte Remus in die Stille hinein. "Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen..." Noch während er sprach, wusste er, dass es sinnlos war zu lügen. James und Sirius bedachten ihn mit bohrenden Blicken. Sie wussten es. Sie wussten es. Sie wussten es.

Das schwere Gewicht, das über seinem Kopf zu hängen schien, seit er Hogwarts betreten hatte, drohte, auf ihn herabzustürzen. Er begann zu zittern.

"Wohin gehst du an Vollmond?", fragte James leise, fast drohend.

Remus hielt den Blick gesenkt. Nicht nachgeben. Lügen, leugnen, verschweigen.

"Zu meiner Mutter."

"Remus... Sag es einfach."

Remus zitterte noch heftiger, sah aber starr auf seine Knie hinab. "Es gibt nichts zu sagen." Es gelang ihm nicht, die Verzweiflung aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen.

Sirius' Geduldsfaden riss: "Du bist ein Werwolf!"

"Nein, ich..." Doch er kam nicht weiter, denn als das große Gewicht über seinen Schultern zusammenbrach, vermischte sich die Angst mit der Müdigkeit und Einsamkeit und stürzte in salzigen Sturzbächen aus ihm heraus; seine Tränen straften seine Worte Lügen. So weinte er und sagte nichts mehr, denn es war alles verloren. Gewiss würden sie nun allen erzählen, was sie wussten; seine Mitschüler würden ihn wie einen Aussätzigen behandeln und er würde die Schule verlassen müssen, denn keine Eltern würden zulassen, dass ihr Kind mit einem Werwolf in eine Klasse ging... oder schlimmer noch, sie würden ihn erpressen. Oh, was würde er alles tun, damit seine Krankheit geheim blieb!

Doch dann fand er sie zu seinen beiden Seiten wieder; was hatten sie sich wohl für ihn ausgedacht?

"Bitte, bitte, erzählt es niemandem!", flehte er schluchzend.

"Nein, natürlich nicht..."

Er sah auf. Sirius sah nicht wütend aus. Auch nicht empört. Oder irgendwie, als ob er ihn erpressen wollte. Ebensowenig James. Er sah sogar eher ein wenig hilflos aus, als er Remus' Schulter tätschelte.

"Ihr sagt nichts?"

"Was wären wir denn für Freunde, wenn wir sowas täten."

Remus hörte auf zu schluchzen und sah ihn an. Freunde. Zwar hatte er seit seinem Eintritt in Hogwarts viel Zeit mit den beiden und Peter verbracht, allerdings hatte er es nie gewagt, sie als Freunde zu bezeichnen. Oder es auch nur zu denken. Freunde vertrauten einander, konnten sich alles sagen... aber er hatte immer mit der Angst gelebt, dass die drei auf sein Geheimnis kämen, weshalb er ihnen nie vertraut hatte.

"Seit wann wisst ihr es?" Er wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

"Seit einem Monat", antwortete Sirius. "Uns ist schon länger aufgefallen, dass du immer in gleichen Abständen weg bist..."

"Und als du das letzte Mal gefehlt hast, gingen wir einmal in den Schlafsaal und der war ganz hell vom Vollmond."

"Da war dann irgendwie alles klar."

Remus nickte. So hatte er es sich ungefähr gedacht.

Wohl erleichtert, dass Remus das Weinen aufgehört hatte (er mochte sowas wirklich überhaupt nicht), begann James etwas kecker: "Du hättest es uns ruhig sagen können. Wir sind dein Freunde, weißt du!"

"Und er dachte, dass wir ihn verraten würden!", fügte Sirius kopfschüttelnd hinzu.

Remus grinste nur. Wir hatte er das nur glauben können... sie waren doch seine Freunde.

* * *

_A/N: Was inspiriert mehr als konstruktive Kommentare!_


End file.
